grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Society of Fellows
A Medium-Light RP guild, the <'Society of Fellows>' is a private, investigative organization that employs mercenary tactics in the name of the Alliance. The Society is hire-able by players in the form of RP quests, tasks, or bounties and the Society notes that its "Fellows" unconditionally avoid any "personal meddling with Illegal Magic, Criminal Trade, or Immoral Tendencies." Based around the eradication of corruption and the pursuit of the common good, the Society of Fellows has been subject of curiosity and controversy alike. . . Overview We are an alliance RP/ PvP/ PvE guild that is building from the ground up! Our founding crew is a small group that has been playing WoW since release. Our philosophy is that classic WoW should be an incredibly fun experience, one focused around community, friendship, Pvping, RPing and raiding. In order to do that, we are hoping to recruit some mature adults who want a dedicated but also relaxed approach to progression.The Society of Fellows is forming with the hopes of being a home within a home. Most of our founding members are adults with jobs, lives, families and other commitments--we are a guild that will understand balancing life and WoW. Some of us have gotten server firsts on retail, and others are diving in for the first time! Guild Lore Many rumors and leaked reports seem to be circulating within the walls of Stormwind. Whisperings and rumours from bewildered citizens have been making the rounds, with an unsettled populace muttering and mumbling about the return of a once-peculiar organization - The Society of Fellows, which had suddenly and mysteriously disbanded after the Second War. However, these rumors had been merely speculative. . . until now. Corrupted nobles, degenerate criminals, and practitioners of illegally-sanctioned magic have begun to vanish from the streets of Stormwind. Historically speaking, this “secretive” organization was once devoted to the aid of the Alliance and any threats posed against it. Criminal syndicates once feared these invisible collegiates, until their reign fell by the wayside. . . Now throughout the whole of Stormwind, many puzzling and fantastical pamphlets have appeared pinned to the doors of local businesses. Each cryptic letter possesses an intricately-painted coat of arms, a full heraldic achievement consisting of a shield, supporters, an elaborate crest with the headline motto: “On the word of no one.” - the Fellows, known to be believers in morality, candor, and justice once formally declared that all its activities shall be devoted to the Light and the advantage of the Alliance. Scrawled in beautiful calligraphy beneath the Society’s motto is an obscure code and to those that dedicate themselves to unraveling this mystery find themselves with highly classified coordinates to an indeterminate location. . . Further Information: The Fellows appear to be a strongly unified group of individuals who fully support the Alliance in various endeavors, both financially and by man power: from making substantial donations to orphanages to elucidating baffling criminal cases. While the Society primarily operates within Stormwind, it is not uncommon for the order to travel to far off corners of Azeroth to eradicate threats and pursue suspicious activity. The Society seeks to employ well-educated Fellows of various skill-sets that specialize in the following areas of expertise: * Professional investigations * Historical research * Counter-intelligence * Trained scouts/trackers * Armed forces * Assassins * Medical Staff Guild Rules and Expectations: * Be Polite. Don't go around swearing and being rude to your fellow guild members, treat each of them how you would like to be treated. * Leave OOC in OOC. If someone is rude or says something to you in OOC, whether it is in guild chat, whisper or any other kind of OOC communication, do not bring it into our roleplay, leave the drama outside. * RP appropriate names are required. (These are up to discussion, as names may resemble nicknames etc.) * When talking in IC don't use OOC language like "lol" and "pwned", use good, proper English. Even if you aren't the greatest writer you can still refrain from using these abbreviations. * Lastly, have fun! RP is fun! We are fun! FUN FUN FUN! How to Join: If interested, just reach out to Nonnie Coppersaw for a interview/discussion! Simple as that! Link to discord: Nonnie Coppersaw, M.D.#0796 Guild Ranks and Members * High Inquisitor (Guild Master) * Grand Vizier (Guild Master, 2nd in Command) * Dignitary (Officers) * Senior Strategos (Class Leader Positions, PVE) * Strategos (Senior PvE Fellows) * Senior Fellow (Senior RP Fellows) * Fellow (General Guild Member) * Initiate (New Members) - Our RP Members list: - The High Inquisitor, Dr. Nonnie Coppersaw. (Page WIP!). https://grobbulus.fandom.com/wiki/Nonnie_Coppersaw,_M.D Second-in-command, the Grand Vizier, Abelard Falstaff. - The Fellows: Geneus - https://grobbulus.fandom.com/wiki/Geneus Roxy '' ''Kek - '' https://grobbulus.fandom.com/wiki/Kek ''Sahibsiz Stormwalker - ''https://grobbulus.fandom.com/wiki/Sahibsiz_Stormwalker ''Swiggy Widgetweave - ''https://grobbulus.fandom.com/wiki/Swiggy_Widgetweave ''Huey Goldtallow - ''https://grobbulus.fandom.com/wiki/Huey_Goldtallow ''Gned Gumwicket Khagren Drinkmoore Karasha (Updates in Progress!) Category:Alliance Guild Category:Society of Fellows Category:Guilds Category:Alliance